mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyman Good
| image = | imagesize = | alt = | caption = | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = Harlem, NY | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Manhattan, NY | team = Team Tiger Schulmann | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = 4 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Lyman Good (born May 26, 1985) is an American Mixed Martial Arts fighter and instructor. He currently fights as a welterweight in the Bellator Fighting Championships, and is the current Bellator Welterweight Champion. Biography Lyman Good was born and raised in the Spanish Harlem section of New York, raised along with his two sisters by only his mother. After a troublesome childhood, Lyman's mother felt getting her son involved in Martial Arts would be a good way for him to release his anger. Lyman moved up the MMA ranks quickly and is now considered one of the top welterweight and middleweight fighters in the Northeast. Outside of fighting, Lyman is also a Sensei/instructor for Tiger Schulmann Mixed Martial Arts in Manhattan, NY. Mixed martial arts career Early career Lyman began his fighting career in 2005, at the Ring of Combat promotion. In his second fight, against John Zecchino, he fractured his hand in the beginning of the match. Despite that fact, he won the match by TKO in the second round. Lyman continued to fight in the Ring of Combat promotion, as well as in the IFL and other minor promotions. In the IFL 2007 semi-finals he was matched against TUF 7 participant Mike Dolce in one of the preliminary bouts. Good controlled the fight on the ground in the second round, gained an edged in the stand-up in the third, and won via unanimous decision. In his last appearance at the Ring of Combat promotion, at ROC XVII, he fought Alexis Aquino. Good dominated the first round with his striking, and while Aquino took control in the second round, Lyman recovered his dominance in the third, winning via unanimous 29-28 decision on the three scoreboards. ROC XVII, including the Good vs. Aquino match, was televised live by HDNet Fights. In addition to MMA bouts, Good participated in three kickboxing matches in Chuck Norris's World Combat League, winning all three. Bellator Fighting Championship Prior to signing a deal with Bellator, Lyman was to sign with EliteXC, before the promotion folded. His first fight with EliteXC was scheduled to be against Paul Daley. Two weeks before his first bout in the Bellator welterweight tournament, he has been featured on ESPN, doing a segment for the ESPN Rise program. As part of the preparation to the tournament, Lyman spent several weeks sleeping in a MMA cage at the Tiger Schulmann headquarters facility in Elmwood Park, NJ, in order to prepare mentally for the fight. His first fight in tournament fight took place at Bellator II, against Hector Urbina. Good dominated the first round with his powerful strikes. In the second round Urbina was able to gain mount momenterally, but Good quickly reversed and defeated Urbina using a rear naked choke. In the tournament's semi-finals at Bellator VII, he defeated Jorge Ortiz and advanced to the finals. His opponent in the tournament's finals, Omar De La Cruz, defeated former UFC Middleweight Champion Dave Menne in the same event by TKO. The finals of the Bellator Fighting Championships welterweight tournament took place at Bellator XI. Lyman scored a takedown early in the first round, trapped De La Cruz against the cage, and pounded his way to a TKO victory. After the fight, Lyman was crowned the first Bellator Welterweight Champion. MMA Record See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links * *Bellator Fighter Bio *Team Tiger Schulmann Bio Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists ja:ライマン・グッド